


Mother's Day

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrible Mother's Day the year before for Gwen, Blake is determined to make this years the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys- just a short little story. It's heavily family centered and a little corny but oh well, that's cute right? Hope you enjoy, and I'll get back to the Misery series soon. Just wanted to get this idea out of the way. Thanks for reading!

As Blake sat on the couch in Gwen's house waiting for her to change upstairs before meeting Todd and Jen for lunch that Wednesday, he quickly checked his calendar to see what the next couple weeks were going to bring him. Nowadays him checking his schedule mostly consisted of seeing when and where and for how long he was able to get back to Gwen and the boys. He'd never been like that, sure he always loved to kick back and enjoy down time with his friends and family but not having kids or a faithful wife meant his work was usually is number one priority. Now though, after falling in love with a mother of three boys whose love quickly followed, he'd put off leaving LA or being away from them as long as possible. He couldn't believe the family he had been given in the course of a year and he made sure to tell Gwen everyday how grateful he was for all four of them. 

So as he looked at his calendar, he soon realized that Sunday was in fact Mothers Day. Other then a phone call and some flowers and a gift sent to his mom in Oklahoma, this particular holiday has never really been on the singers radar. Gwen was one of the hardest working mothers in show business and her children meant literally everything to her. Her nurturing intuition was one of the reasons Blake fell for her so quickly. Always wanting kids and coming from a wife who never water any, Gwen has no idea how much of a turn on it was to see her in mom mode. Blake's mind quickly went into action as he started thinking of ways to make it a great day for her, especially after all she's been through, he loves giving her moments to spoil her. Before he could do too much research, Gwen came into the living room looking beautiful as always. "Ready cowboy? We're meeting them in twenty minutes across town." Gwen came behind Blake on the couch bending over and wrapping her arms around his neck kissing the side of his head right at his hairline. "All set babe. You look beautiful" Blake says as he turns to take his girl in. She's just in baggy jeans and a blouse but she always beams back at him in gratitude at every compliment. He grabs his wallet and keys and they make there way to his truck to meet Jen and Todd for lunch. 

The four of them always have a good time together. It doesn't matter if they're out at some fancy benefit or having game night at home with the kids, it's always great company. At some point Gwen and Jen excuse themselves to check out the boutique next door while Blake and Todd take care of the check, and that's when Blake asks Todd for some advice about the weekend. 

"Hey Todd, can I ask you something? How has Mother's Day usually gone in the past for Gwen? Like did Gavin do things a certain way?" Blake never ever says the G word but he doesn't want to do something Sunday that reminds her of him. Todd gives a small smile thinking to himself how happy that his big sister is with someone so in tuned with her. "Mother's Day were always a bit rough, especially the past couple years. Sure they started out good. Ya know the first couple ones when it was just King. But Gavin sort of got over them really quickly." Blake knew they each had past lives, but thinking of him with his Gwen made his stomach go to knots. Todd continued, "Last year was by far the worst. I'm not sure if Gwen's told you this but he didn't even let her see the kids on Mother's Day last year." 

Blake's draw dropped. He knew Gavin was a first class rat, but this was too much, "Are you shitting me?" Todd shook his head. "Jen and I didn't even know until later in the week when Gwen reluctantly told us while crying on our couch. They had been separated at that point and Gavin was so mad that Gwen wouldn't let him move back in that he wouldn't let the kids see their own mom on Mother's Day cuz according to Gavin, it was HIS weekend. Gwen was literally heartbroken. Could you imagine? I mean after everything that'd happened, to then spend that day alone from your own kids. He was just doing it to be vindictive. Asshole." Blake's blood pressure was rising the more and more Todd talked about what had happened. "And to be completely honest, even when he was around, he didn't put all that much effort into it. He usually forgot and would run out to some jewelry shop that morning while Gwen was with our mom and bought some meaningless diamond bracelet or something. I mean any girl likes jewelry but you know Gwen, at the end of the day that stuff doesn't really matter to her ya know?" He literally wanted to get in his truck and go kick Gavin's ass that moment. He seriously couldn't believe how bad Gwen had had it for so long. Everyone had their own issues in a marriage, but no one could disagree that Gwen wasn't an incredibly loving mother. So to hear that her so called husband and father of her children couldn't even celebrate her in that aspect of life makes him sick. That's when he becomes determined to make this years the best one yet. He wants to make her forget that last years Mother's Day ever happened and wants to spoil that crap out of her because that's what she deserves. 

The two men paid the check and walk outside to the valet where the girls are waiting. Even though they've only been apart for about fifteen minutes, Gwen greets Blake as if it had been a month. Her arms instinctively go around his torso while his arms wrap around her back holding her as close as possible. "How could anyone hurt this woman" he thought to himself as he started plotting out Sunday's activities. 

******

Back at the house Gwen was running around with a million errands and naturally she was behind schedule. Blake could tell she was a little frazzled and stressed so he told her that he would go pick up Zuma and Kingston from school while Gwen stayed with Apollo and took care of her stuff. The nanny had taken a couple days off with a sore throat, not wanting to get the kids sick, so even though they both loved being completely alone with the kids, they also needed help every now and then with their crazy schedules. "Are you sure babe? I mean I hate to ask that but it'd be a huge help." Gwen always felt guilty asking favors from Blake because her crazy life was something she felt a little insecure about, but he always wiped that fear away assuring her not to be afraid to lean on him. "Honey I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to. Let me help." Blake also knew this would be a good time to talk to the boys about Sunday and they could even stop at some stores on the way home. "Hey you know I had promised them that I'd take them to the park this week and play football so maybe we'll do that on the way home. That way we can have boy time and we'll be out of your hair and you can get stuff done. How's that sound babe?" Gwen gets up from the kitchen island where she was frantically answering emails, saunters over to Blake and grabs his face for a very very filthy kiss. Blake knows he must have said something right for this kind of response. Her hands are firmly behind his ears as she shoves her tongue down his throat causing his knees to buckle. Honestly if they'd had the time for a longer make out session she probably would have jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. Reluctantly she pulls away with a pop and Blake is literally seeing stars from that kiss she just gave. "Blake Shelton that would be amazing. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." In between each thank you she gives another kiss on his neck. 

Finally getting his bearings back, Blake smiles coyly down at her before making his way out to the car. "Be back in a couple hours, love you babe." 

"I love you too. See you soon." 

*****

School drop offs and pick ups were something Blake had gotten used to at this point, although he usually did them with Gwen. He wasn't nervous about being alone with the boys because he'd done that a million times and could handle it but He admits he was a little nervous about going into the school by himself. He's not their father or step father so he hopes the teacher doesn't create an awkward situation. Walking into Kingston's class first, the eight year old screams out his name causing the teacher to look up. Blake gives King a hug and then makes eye contact with the grownup wondering if he needs to do anything before leaving with him. "Mr. Shelton? Miss Stefani called a few minutes ago saying you were picking the boys up. It's nice to meet you. King won't stop talking about you and all the things you guys did over spring break." 

Blake is relieved at the fact that Gwen had called earlier and smiling at the fact that Kingston talks about him even when he's not around. "It's nice to meet you too mam, and yeah that was a great trip down at the ranch. The whole family had a blast. Ready to go King? You can show me where Z's classroom is. I've forgotten." Kingston said bye to his friends, got his backpack and grabbed onto Blake's hand as they walked to get his brother. The exchange between Zumas teacher pretty much went the same way except Zuma pulled Blake everywhere in the classroom to show him all the cool science projects they had set up like caterpillars in cocoons, baby chicks not yet hatched and even the class pet frog named Lightning because of the yellow stripe down its back. Blake laughed at how excited Zuma was and knew that they could probably stay there for hours talking but he already had a plan for the afternoon. "Wow Zuma this is so cool and I can't wait to see the rest next time I pick you up but we've got to get going on a special project that involves just the three of us." Their eyes got big and Blake grinned knowing if he made it sound top secret they'd be way more into the idea of going shopping. 

As they got in the car Blake started talking to them about Sunday. "So boys, you know Sunday is Mother's Day. Do you have any ideas about what you want to do with your mamma or what you want to get her?" They both were quiet for second thinking until Kingston started talking enthusiastically listing off a million things. "We can get her flowers and presents and make her breakfast in bed and make her cards and get balloons and tell her how much we love her." Blake smiles as he looks at them in the rear view mirror amazed at how incredible these kids are. "That's a great idea King. What do you think Zuma? Got any ideas of something you want to get her?" He was quiet, looking a little on the spot and Blake could tell he was getting shy at not knowing what to say. He had that look on his face like when a teacher calls on you and you don't know the answer. "Hey you know what buddy? You know that mug you made your mom years ago that she drinks tea out of every morning? Remember how sad she was when Apollo accidentally knocked it off the counter and it broke? Well what if we went and made her a knew one? Do you think she'd like that?" 

Zuma loved the idea especially because he loved anything having to do with painting. "Yeah! I can do that! That's a great idea!" Blake smiled at his response. "Cool. We can stop at one of those places right now and make it so it's ready for Sunday. That ok King? you can make something too if you want." Blake pulled into some store that allowed you to paint and personalize ceramic objects hoping it wasn't too crowded. Zuma picked out a mug and started painting all over it with flowers and hearts and a stick figured drawing of him and his mom holding hands. And On the bottom he scribbled in his best handwriting "Happy Mother's Day Love Zuma." Kingston had another idea for his mom so he decided to paint a water dish for Betty since he had made one already for Gingerbread. Blake's heart exploded for the millionth time that afternoon at the gesture. After they finished painting, the store employee told them they'd be ready to pick up in two hours so they decided to work on Kings present until then. 

"Blake, I think I want to make mom a scrap book. Of our trip to Oklahoma over spring break. It was my favorite and she said it was her favorite too. Can you help me with that?" Blake loved the idea for a thousand reasons. For one, it was a really smart idea. Gwen has a ton of pictures on her phone and computer and is always saying she wants to take the time to put them in photo albums and scrap books to have forever. And Second, he loves that that week in Tish was their favorite vacation. He's not an idiot. He knows Gwen and the boys have been exposed to pricey vacations in the south of France or London or other exotic locations. So hearing how happy they were just chilling in the woods on his ranch made him get choked up. "Wow King, I think she'd love that. And of course I'll help you. How bout we go to the stationary store right now, pick out a scrap book and some stickers and stuff and then while you're at school tomorrow I'll print out pictures from the trip so it'll be ready to put together when you get home. Sound good?" 

"Sounds good!" At the stationary store they found a really cool scrap book that was kind of woodsy to go with the country theme that made Blake smile. They also picked out paper so the three boys could make her homemade cards. On their way out, they still had some time to kill so Blake made a little detour into a jewelry shop. He didn't want to get something meaningless like Gavin would, but he did want to spoil her like a Queen. 

Just as they walked in to the jewelry store he got a text from Gwen. 

"Hey babe. How's it going? Hope they're not being too much of a handful."

"Not at all. We're having some good old fashion boy time. Had a few beers, went to a strip club, next I'm gonna show them how to hunt." He grinned knowing this would make her laugh at home. 

"Lol Father of the Year cowboy :)" He loved it when she called him a dad. He didn't think he would but now he seriously craves it.

"Thanks babe. We'll be home in the next hour. Want us to pick up dinner on the way? Chinese?"

"Oh my god that sounds amazing. Thank you so much." Before Blake could respond he gets another text from Gwen two seconds later.

"I seriously don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much. And I can't wait to show you just how much I love you once the kids are asleep ;-)" 

Blake needed to remind himself he was in public otherwise his dick would have stirred at the text he just got. "Don't tease me babe when I'm in public. It's not fare. We'll be home soon beautiful. Love you."

"Good. I miss all of my boys. Love you too." 

Blake put his phone in his pocket and started looking at the jewelry trying extra hard not to look at engagement rings even that's all he thought about nowadays. But his eyes did land on another ring. It was a thin band with diamond crosses all around. Gwen loved rings, and usually wore one on 8/10 of her fingers. And with her faith being so important to her Blake knew this would be a hit. He loved that It was simple enough to wear everyday yet sparkly with all the diamonds to spoil her just a little. The boys loved it also and knew their mom would too. As Blake paid for the very expensive ring, the jeweler asked if they wanted it engraved. They decided to write all their initials on the inside and Blake got a little choked up when Kingston suggested putting a B after the K, Z, and A. 

On the way home Blake was feeling very proud of everything he had accomplished in the afternoon. He still needed something for Apollo to give her and help King put the scrapbook together but he had time. All that was left was wrapping some presents and getting breakfast together to surprise her with that morning. Blake hid the presents in the trunk of his car as the boys ran into the house hungry for dinner. He carried in the two bags of Chinese food and was greeted by a very grateful, sexy, blonde rockstar. "Mmm this smells great I'm starving. Thanks baby for taking care of all this." She then smiled that smile up at him from her tip toes that makes him want to drag her into the nearest empty room and rip her clothes off. But for now he'll have to wait. 

The rest of the night went as planned: dinner, dishes, homework, showers/baths, a little movie time, and finally bed time tuck in. As Gwen tip toed out of a sleeping apollos bedroom, she grabbed the baby monitor and made her way onto the couch snuggling up to Blake under a throw blanket. His arms were resting on the back of the couch when she curled up onto him, resting her head on his shoulder. It wasn't until she asked him a question with no answer that she realized that her boyfriend was actually asleep. She laughed realizing it was only nine o'clock and that the afternoon with her two boys must have really tuckered him out. She admits she was a little disappointed he was asleep because she was looking forward to some alone time with him but also admits that he looked so freaking cute asleep on the couch right now that she didn't want to wake him even to move to bed. After being so helpful today with the kids, she knew he earned it. So instead she turned off the lights, repositioned his legs so he was fully laying on the couch and then snuggled up under the blanket next to him. She wasn't very tired for bed yet, but she also didn't want to be away from him any longer. Besides, she loved the feeling of him sleeping beneath her. How his huge chest moved her whole tiny body up and down with each breath. That movement always lulled her to sleep much like this was doing. 

Before Gwen allowed herself to fall asleep though, she began running through the next couple days activities like she often did. Interviews, meetings, basketball game Friday, soccer game Saturday, and then Sunday.... Then she remembered. It was Mother's Day. She loved the holiday, she loved being a mother more then anything, she loved praising her own mother and her mom friends, but after last year she doesn't know if she can bare another. She knows this year will be different, but the memory of being away from her kids makes her eyes tear up. She hated Gavin, but honestly had never thought he'd do something like that to her, something that meant so much to her. Gwen hadn't told Blake the story. She'd told him enough Gavin sob stories to last a lifetime. Besides, there lives were so happy now that they hardly ever mentioned their exes or past marriages anymore. They loved looking forward. But the more she thought about Sunday, the more anxious she got. She didn't want to mention it to Blake to be too obvious about celebrating it, but she also knew that him not being a dad until lately probably didn't understand the whole Mother's Day drill. Oh well, she thought to herself. As long as she's with her boys, that's all that matters. Just then Blake wrapped his arms around her tighter in his sleep causing her to smile into his chest and drift to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went by smoothly with Voice rehearsals and other last minute prep before Blake's new album dropped. He even had a blast helping Kingston put together the photo album of Tish in his room even though they almost got caught working on it a couple times by Gwen. She smiled suspiciously knowing they were up to something but decided not to press it because she thought it was cute them spending time together. Saturday night they had a quiet evening in at Blake's request knowing the following was going to be packed with family time. Even though it was relatively mellow, it didn't stop the two of them from having quiet, yet incredibly passionate sex that night. Gwen came so powerfully while screaming into Blake's shoulder that tears literally ran down her cheeks. She was always amazed at their sex life, how he always wanted more and more of her. On some level she keeps expecting him to grow tired of her but he never does, and by the way he kisses her and looks at her, he probably never will. They fell asleep spooning each other with Gwen's head resting on Blake's arm while the other arm draped over her waist holing her close to his warm chest. 

Early the next morning, very early, Blake woke up to start preparing the days activities. He gently slide out of Gwen's embrace who was clutching his forearm and slid on some jeans and a tshirt while quietly exiting the room. He first went to his car where all the presents had been wrapped the night before with the homemade cards from all three of the boys. Even Apollo scribbled on one and Blake drew a big heart for him to color in. He put them on the dinner table before going out on the side of the house where he had hid about five bouquets of pink roses, one of Gwen's favorite. He placed them in vases all throughout the kitchen and family room leaving one up on her nightstand table with a note for when she woke up. It was getting close to when Gwen would start to wake up so Blake then made his way upstairs to wake up the two older boys, knowing that waking up the baby too early would be a death wish. 

Kingston and Zuma knew that they would wake up early to help so they weren't cranky when Blake came in to their rooms. They were excited to help in their Momma's surprise. Going into the kitchen the boys loved how their presents came out and all the beautiful flowers. "Wow! It's so pretty!" Kingston exclaimed. Blake smiled, "Do you think she'll like it boys?" They both nodded enthusiastically as they began to set the table for breakfast while Blake got to cooking: pancakes, veggie omelettes, bacon, muffins, fruit, etc. All of Gwen's favorites. 

*****  
She's not sure if it's the sunlight, the smell of bacon, or the her boyfriends absence in bed that wakes her, but she finds herself a little annoyed that he didn't wake her when he got up. She lays in bed for a little bit by herself suddenly getting sad about being all alone on this day just like last year. Gwen literally shakes the image out of her head before rolling over on her other side to grab her phone off the nightstand. Suddenly she sees an enormous bouquet of two dozen pink roses in a beautiful, rustic vase. A huge smile takes over her face and she can't help but gasp as a few tears fill her eyes. She sits up in bed taking in the beautiful gesture when she finds a handwritten note buried in one of the petals. Her heart skips when she notices it written in her Cowboys handwriting. "Happy Mother's Day. You'r boys are waiting for you in the kitchen." It's so simple but she can't help but get giddy. As she cleans herself a bit, brushing her teeth and throwing on a robe, she honestly realizes that if that were the only thing she got on this day, it would still be the best Mother's Day ever. 

She makes her way down the hall where the sound of plates being passed out and children's laughter gets louder and louder. She turns the corner into the kitchen and family room where she sees the most beautiful sight. Her two boys helping Blake cook breakfast with four other huge bouquets cover the room with a table full of presents with homemade cards. They don't see her at first as she just stands there taking in this moment trying not to cry too loudly. Suddenly her presence is known and all of them shout "HAPPY MOTHERS DAY MOMMY!" They both run to her giving her a huge hug and Gwen is crying at this point. "Wow. Wow. Thank you so much my babies. I love you so much." She says as she leans down kissing their heads. Blake is beaming at the expression on her face making all the work and time worth it a million times over. He walks over handing her a cup of tea just as she likes it, kissing her cheek and whispering "Happy Mother's Day baby." She cups his cheek and looks adoringly into his eyes unable to express her gratitude into words. The mood is short lived though as the boys loud greeting to their mom seemed to have woken Apollo in his nursery. 

"Go ahead and take a seat babe with your boys. I'll get the little one." Blake then makes his way into apollos room where he quickly changes his diaper and puts on a special shirt he bought for today that says "My Mommy Rocks." It's corny but he knows Gwen will smile at it when she notices. As he walks back into the kitchen he sees Gwen snuggled up with her boys on the couch in absolute heaven. Her eyes widen even more when Blake walks over with Apollo as she reaches out for him rubbing her fingers through his curls. "There's my sleepy baby boy. I missed you angel." She says while rocking him as his still sleepy eyes slowly wake more up. 

"Whose ready for breakfast? Don't want the Pancakes getting cold. I made them special today." The boys got really excited, Blake was always making pancakes into funny shapes. Gwen sat at the table situating Apollo into a high chair while Blake made her a plate. She let out a chuckle when he saw what he made for her. Besides all the other breakfast goodies on her plate, in the middle was a heart shaped pancake with the words We Love U spelled out in chocolate chips. "Oh my god honey this is too much." He laughed in the kitchen at her as he cut up small pieces of pancake and fruit for Apollo. He knew she was loving every moment of this so far which is exactly what he wanted. 

After a delicious breakfast filled with laughter, Kingston asked Blake "Can we give mommy her presents now?" He nodded and laughed as he began clearing the table. "Presents? There's more? Wow All I needed was kisses from my babies." Blake loved spoiling her and he could tell it was rubbing off onto the boys as well as they proudly walked her over to the couch where her gifts were. Blake joined soon after sitting in a chair off to the side. He didn't want to crowd her, it wasn't about him after all. It was about her and the boys. She giggled at all the homemade cards as she propped them up on the coffee table for all to see. It was framed picture of Gwen's favorite photo of her and Apollo from his cowboy themed birthday party a couple months earlier. On the back of the frame were apollos tiny handprints shaped with the date. "Aw look how cute this is. It's my favorite picture of you Pollo! Thank you sweet boy!" Apollo giggles as she kisses and tickles his cheek.

Next Zuma walked over and handed her his present. She opened it carefully because she could tell it was fragile and smiled from ear to ear when she saw it was a new coffee mug. "Oh sweetie a new mug! Thank you! I love it! I was so sad when my other one broke. Thank you!" She quickly picked up her tea and poured it into her new mug causing a huge smile to cross Zumas face. Then Kingston handed her his scrapbook that caused tears to form in her eyes. If she were alone she probably would have been balling as she flipped through the photos of their adventures that week. "Oh my goodness King! This is amazing! Did you do this all yourself? It's amazing!" They continued to flip through pages laughing at the goofy ones and tearing up at the sweet ones. "Blake helped. A lot." 

"Nah it was all King. I just helped with the cutting." Gwen shook her head at her boyfriend across the room overwhelmed with emotion at everything. Until suddenly Zuma remembered the last gift. "Oh mom there's one more! This is from all of us." He then handed her the small wrapped gift gasping at the words Cartier on the outside of the box. Her stomach dropped a bit, not expecting anything to this caliber. She slowly opened it to find the most beautiful ring inside, covered in crosses and diamonds. She loved it. Her face said that much and Blake lets out a sigh of relief that she doesn't hate it. "Look at the inside mommy!" Her hand then covers her mouth as she's trying hard not to cry. "Do you like it momma?" She can't say anything except pull all of them in for a huge hug. "I love you all so much. This is the best Mother's Day I've ever had. I'm never taking it off." She knows Blake was responsible for 99% of everything that's happened this morning and can't wait to thank him later but for now all she can do is mouth the words "thank you" to him across the room as he smiles back.

After they all finished cleaning up breakfast and Apollo went down for his morning nap, everyone took off into their rooms to shower and get dressed. Blake got into the shower first since Gwen was still putting Apollo down in his crib but he soon noticed he wasn't alone. Just as he was wiping shampoo out of his hair, he noticed a very sexy and very naked Gwen Stefani tip toe into the shower as well with that shy smile that makes his heart hurt. It's as if she has no idea how incredibly beautiful she is or how her smile makes his chest ache. She immediately wraps her arms around him and pulls him down for a kiss. "Thank you so much for today baby. Like seriously. How did you do this all?" 

Blake smiled into his kiss, "I've got my ways woman. Can't tell you all my secrets." She laughed as she played with his tongue causing his dick to get harder by the second. He backed his head up though looking her in the eyes deeply "Seriously though Gwen, you're the best mother and I just wanted to give you a day that you felt like it. Cuz those boys and me love you more then anything. And we'd do anything for you." The compliments are making her blush as she retreats a bit into her insecurities and past life but Blake doesn't let her. He holds her more firmly and makes her look him in the eye. Once her chocolate browns meet his baby blues, she's a goner. "And I'd do anything you for." 

They begin making out furiously in the shower causing more steam to come off of their bodies. They don't have a lot of time before the boys need their attention but Gwen is determined to make the most of it. As much as Blake wants to continue spoiling her in ways she'd never ask for and as much as he wants to make her scream his name while his face is buried between her thighs, Gwen is more determined then ever to thank him. She man handles him against the wall where she starts to drop to her knees. Blake stops her at first still wanting to pleasure her instead but Gwen protests, "Please baby. Let me thank you. It's my day remember? And this is what I want to do." She's happy with herself for that sneaky little comment causing him to laugh and lets her slide down as she gives him an incredible blow job that made his toes curl as he spilled into her mouth minutes later. He tried to pull out since it would be so easy being in the shower and all but once again she protested, firmly grabbing onto the back of his thighs and sucking more powerfully until he almost fell over on top of her. 

Gwen knows she did a good job when after she rises to her feet Blake looks literally exhausted as he's panting loudly with a smirk on his face. She nuzzles his neck as he holds her closely for a few minutes before having to get on with the day. Gwen says an I love you into a kiss and leaves the shower before him since he still needs a few moments getting his strength back (something Gwen is very proud about). She quickly gets dressed before going to wake Apollo and get him ready for a picnic at their favorite park. Twenty minutes later, Blake walks out in Gwen's favorite light blue flannel, even he knows they make his eyes shine. Their eyes meet as they both smile from across the room as Blake starts putting together the lunch items he bought the day before into a picnic basket. 

They all pile into the car, dogs and all, and make their way to the park down the street. The grownups set up a couple blankets and an umbrella for Apollo to hang out under while the older ones take off running in every direction. They've brought every ball and frisbee imaginable as Gwen beams watching the three of them play while she holds Apollo in her lap, both clapping their hands cheering them on. After awhile, the toddler wants to play so he takes off running making Blake chase him all over. That little guy is getting faster and faster everyday as Blake scoops him up utterly out of breath as Gwen laughs from afar. After lunch, everyone is feeling a little full and lazy on the blanket as they each spread out. Kingston and Zuma are each reading and Blake is resting his head on Gwen's legs napping as she checks her messages in one hand and rubs her nails through his curls with another. She even secretly takes a couple pictures of the four of them looking so peaceful and content on this beautiful day, especially Apollo as he's snuggled up onto Blake drooling on his flannel. 

The two older ones are ready to play again but Blake is asleep with Apollo on top. She doesn't want to wake him, he worked so hard planning everything not to mention he's probably tired from their shower together, so she gently slides out from under him and follows her two boys to the field where they all play catch. About an hour later, with everyone awake and ready to head home, Gwen makes them all smoosh together on their picnic blanket for a selfie. "This day was incredible, and I want to always remember it. The perfect day with all my boys, all my loves." Blake kisses her cheek before saying "it's not over yet babe. The whole family is coming over for dinner. Todd and I are cooking for you woman. Good old Italian Family style dinner." Gwen once again shakes her head in disbelief that this is her life. She sometimes feels guilty and undeserving of this man, never thinking she's good enough for him. But whenever those insecurities take over her, she remembers the way he looks at her and they all disappear. 

*****

The rest of the afternoon and night is filled with fun and laughter and food and drinks with the whole Stefani clad. Blake loves hosting these get togethers mainly because he's really good at it and also because he's so grateful at how welcoming they have been into their tight knit family that he doesn't know how else to show his gratitude. He loves doting on the girls and Gwen's mom absolutely adores it. "You found a good one Gweny" her mom always tells her making her heart explode. Hours later, after all the food is eaten, all the wine is drunk, the presents are given, the guests have left, the dishes are done, the kids are in bed, after all of that, Gwen plops down on Blake's lap whose sitting out on the patio admiring the view. She wraps her left arm around his neck with the other is playing with his scruff while he loosely holds onto her waist. 

They both are exhausted and they don't say anything as they lean their foreheads against the other. Gwen is so overwhelmed with everything. From the moment she woke up to flowers, to the presents, to breakfast, to their picnic and then dinner. She loved everything, especially when she knows this wasn't just today but that he'd probably been planning it with the boys all week. That's what makes her emotional. He didn't throw this together last minute or say happy Mother's Day with some kind of alternative motive mixed into the compliment like Gavin would. Everything about what Blake did for Gwen was genuine and real and honest. And she loved him for it. 

"Baby, I honestly wasn't looking forward to today. Stuff happened this time last year that I've never told you about and I thought today would just make me relive all of it." She paused as her voice started to tremble a bit. "But it didn't. I didn't think about it at all. Because of you, because of everything you and the boys did today. You not only make me forget the past, but you make me enjoy the present and look forward for the future. This was honestly my favorite Mother's Day. Thank you for everything, thank you loving me and not being scared to get into a relationship with a mom of three boys a year ago." They both giggle as they lean in for a sweet gentle kiss. "Baby girl, I should be thanking you. For letting me join this family. For letting me love those boys and for them loving me back. For opening your home and heart to some country hick like me. The least I can do is help you forget the past. None of that matters anymore ok? Cuz this is how it's going to be from now on. Let me take care of you forever the way you always take care of everyone else." 

Tears fall down Gwen's cheek as she nods her head leaning in for a kiss. Even Blake gets a little choked up as he cradles her in his lap. Even though it's late and they're tired neither make a move inside. They're both lost in this moment and want to stay their forever. Blake can feel Gwen drifting to sleep under his chin so before she does he sneaks in one last kiss before whispering "Happy Mother's Day baby. I love you."


End file.
